Crows of the Night
by the sHINjo
Summary: Sequel to "A Fox and a Dragon's Tale of Love"---What would happen if what Edowin said before he died, came true? Hiei no longer feels romance towards our fox, and evil comes to take Kurama away. Will Hiei care enough to save Kurama? *COMPLETE!!!*
1. The Rise of Evil

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my story A Fox and a Dragon's Tale of Love. Just writing this here as a reminder in case you haven't read the before mentioned. Wouldn't want to read the sequel first. -.-;; This is also a VERY graphic fanfic, so if you do not enjoy graphic violence material, then you should not read this.

The red-eyed crow screeched loudly as it flew through the darkened sky back to its home. Landing upon a perch, it cocked its head from side to side cawing and screeching in its annoying fashion.

A figure stepped forth from the cave and withheld an arm out towards the crow. After it had hopped on top his arm and perched did the figure step fully into the light. He wore a black jacket with a red trim, black pants, and a mask over his nose and mouth. 

The crow's eyes turned back and forth as it observed its master and shrieked. "Kaaraasu! Kaaraasu!"

"That's right, my dear pet." Karasu stroked the head of the crow with his pointer and middle finger. "What news have you brought me of the whereabouts of Kurama and his little "watch dog"?"

Hopping from Karasu's arm, the crow dipped its beak within an ink jar and began to inscribe kanji lettering atop a piece of parchment. When it had finished the kanji read, "FOX WOUNDED, YOUKAI VERY WEAK. KONAI SHRINE. ONLY TWO."

"Very, very good my pet..." Karasu allowed the crow to perch his arm again. Walking over to a locked cell door, he peered inside. There sat a Demon who did not look in good health at all. Opening the door, Karasu allowed the crow to fly in. "There my pet, feed to your hearts content. You've earned it."

He smiled inwardly as he heard the screeching of his crow with the terrified cries of agony from the half dead Demon. First his crow would gorge the Demon's eyes out, then rip out the voice box, then the liver, and heart. From there it would just feast on the meat and blood. Karasu let out a low, bellowed laugh as he strode away. The splatter of blood upon the stone concrete wall could be heard and all was silent.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Ehshh..." Kurama winced as Hiei bandaged his neck. It had taken a while for the two to let go of the embrace, and after that there was an awkward pause. 

Tying off the end lightly, Hiei sat back. Kurama had tended to his Black Dragon and made sure that it had been wrapped with a clean wrapping and was secure. His new katana sat upon Kurama's desk, blade cleaned of blood and glinting with the reflection.

Time over time, Hiei tried to make an attempt at explaining what happened to Kurama, but the fox wouldn't let him. All he would say would be, "It's fine, Hiei. What's done is done, everyone is safe now." or "You don't owe me any explanation, everything is alright. I understand."

No matter how much Hiei persisted, Kurama only put his pointer to the Youkai's lips. So conversation did not go very far between the two. That is, until...

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I-I just wanted you to know...that the reason I never told you my past myself, was that...well...it was just emotionally hard for me. You know what I mean, right?" Kurama looked to Hiei anxiously.

"Yeah, whatever." His emotional self had gone back into hiding and he now was his normal, cold hearted self. "I'll be around if you need me, Kurama. Glad you're alright." Hiei left Kurama's apartment again. 

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered to himself, and his hand fell upon the bandages across his neck.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Opening the cell door again, Karasu smirked at the pile of bones that were set in the corner. His crow hopped out, feathers covered in blood. It shook its head causing some of the blood to flick in different directions.

"Had a good meal, my pet?" Karasu watched it nod its head with a devilish glint within its eyes. "Then, my dear pet, you will do me proud again and give this message to Kurama." Tying a small roll of parchment to the crow's leg, he let it perch upon his arm and walked over to a window, which he opened and let the crow fly off.

"One's enemies always make the best servants..." Karasu's voice echoed upon the wind as the crow flew. As it did so, very faint moisture built up in its black eyes.


	2. Now, It's Personal

_"But that does not defeat the rise of evil...rise of evil...rise of evil..."_

"Ah, Edowin! Get out of my head." Hiei yelled at the sky. His hands flew up to his head, and they clenched themselves tight. 

"Talking to yourself again, midget?" Kuwabara's voice cracked the silence, and Hiei glared at him.

"Leave me alone bitch."

"Dearie me, I don't believe that's any way to talk in front of..." '_Your sister.' Kuwabara smirked as he though the words within his head and stepped to the side, revealing Yukina who had been behind Kuwabara._

Hiei's eyes grew wide, and he sneered. '_Dammit._' His gaze turned to the sidewalk, as he tried to ignore both Yukina and Kuwabara.

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara then smiled at Hiei. Supposedly, during Hiei and Kurama's absence, the two of them had figured it out. They knew now, but weren't about to tell Hiei for they were unsure of how he might react.

Clenching a hand, Hiei glared ominously at Kuwabara. "I have something _important to attend to." With that, he stormed off and away. Some unusual noise had caught his ear and most of the time, it only meant trouble._

As soon as Hiei had left, Kuwabara burst into laughter. "Did you see his face? He was so dumbfounded! Hahahaha!" 

Although, Yukina didn't laugh. There was something that had caused Hiei to leave in such a hurry and she blinked. "Kuwabara? Do you think we should check on Kurama?"  
  


"Huh? Why's that?" He stopped his raucous laughter and stared at Yukina.

"I don't know. I just got this really bad feeling."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Kurama silently walked through his house. He had spent all day trying to evade his mother because of the wounds he had received from his fight with Hiei. Should his mother see him, he would only be causing her to feel more worried and cause more stress.

Unfortunately, that could not be established. For as soon as Kurama had sat at his desk and opened the hard leather bound book in which he confided his thoughts, a shrill cry of horror could be heard from downstairs.

"Suiichi!!!!" Shoiri cried as she waved her arms frantically. A crow flew down at her and scratched with its claws, screeching all the while. Its beak was open and clicking wildly and attached to its right foot was a small rolled up parchment stained with blood.

Running down the stairs and into the room, Kurama stared eyes wide. He shook his head and regained his composure then ran over and began to swat at the crow. 

Turning from Shoiri, the crow began scratching at Kurama, but not wildly as he had with his mother, instead this crow went straight for Kurama's green eyes.

'_No. It can't be!' Opening the door, Kurama ran out of it shielding his head with his arms._

"Suiichi! Come back!" Wiping the blood away from a scratch upon her face, Shoiri watched her "son" run out of the house. Tears formed in her eyes as she was unable to follow him and assure his safety, and she lost consciousness.

Legs pumping, and arms swinging by his sides, Kurama ran down the street. The crow followed, screeching and wings flapping. Speeding its velocity, the crow sank its claws into Kurama's back with another loud screech. 

As the pain rushed through his back, Kurama fell to the sidewalk. Suddenly the crow's eyes fogged over and became a ghostly white instead of the obsidian black. The crow fell to the sidewalk, and the burning voice could be heard within its mind. 

"_Do not harm, Kurama. I told you just to deliver the message, I know you have some personal dealings with the Kitsune but you are under my control now. Listen and obey, or deal with the consequences. Remember, I gave you sight again. Return to me as soon as you deliver the message!"_

Rolling onto his side, Kurama's eyes fell upon the crow and he experienced seeing the milky white eyes return to their full blackness. With a short flutter of its wings, it pecked at the string holding the bloodstained parchment and threw it, with a thrust of its head at, at Kurama's feet. 

Then once again following orders, it sped off back to its Master. For being a bird was not exactly being a creature that can do much to save its life from a bloodthirsty killer.

Kurama continue to stare at where the crow had been. It took him a while to finally pick up, and unroll the parchment at his side. His eyes ran over the words as he read it to himself...


	3. New Pet Crows

"Minamino? Ku---Suiichi?" Yukina called in the open door. She looked around and gasped. "What's this?! Blood and feathers?!" 

Kuwabara peered in from behind Yukina. "Woah, it looks like a tornado ripped through here." 

A small moan could be heard and Yukina ran into the living room where she found Shoiri on the floor, covered in scratches. "Minamino!"

Walking in after Yukina, Kuwabara noticed the increase of blood and feathers. "What the hell happened in here?"

After Yukina had placed Shoiri on the couch, cleaned and bandaged her scratches, she looked to Kuwabara. "Where's Kurama?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"**_Kurama...if you may have noticed...an old friend stopped by. Shame, he seemed very eager to ring your neck, of course, I couldn't allow that... He is now my slave and does my bidding. But enough of him. It's time that we meet again. You and I. It's time you leave that bastard Hiei and join with me. For if you should refuse, I may have to take drastic action. You wouldn't want something terrible to happen to your mother, now would you?_"**

The Youko's eyes widened and he gasped. After a moment of trying to swallow his fear, Kurama continued to read the letter.

"**_I didn't think so. Now, be a good little fox and meet me by the large oak at the Konai Shrine. Should you fail to come alone, all who accompany you will be executed as well as your dear mother. Humans...such fragile creatures they are... Tell no one of this letter, nor our meeting point._"**

The parchment fell from Kurama's shaking hands and landed upon the ground. It crinkled into a small ball and transformed into a crow. This one was different from the first though. It had a crest of red feathers and small chains hung from its feet. After screeching, it too flew off in the direction in which the first had gone. 

Hand clenching, Kurama's gaze remained glued to the ground. "...Karasu...I will not allow you to put harm to those closest to me..."

"Kurama!" Kuwabara and Yukina ran over to where the Youko was half sitting, half lying amongst the scattered black feathers and blood. Yukina covered her nose and mouth with a hand as she saw the blood that was dripping from the three claw marks on Kurama's back and the blood that was flooding his neck bandages. 

"What the hell happened?!" Staring down at Kurama, Kuwabara stared at the crow feathers. '_So whatever this was wasn't after just Shoiri, it was also on Kurama's tail..._'

Sinking to Kurama's side, Yukina looked at him with concerned eyes. "Kurama, you're bleeding... What happened to your neck? And back?"

Suddenly, Kurama stood up, his eyes were cold and he didn't speak. Reaching a hand he placed it lightly upon his back and limped the way back to his apartment. There was a set determination within his expression and neither the head strong Kuwabara or quiet, shy Yukina was about to tango with. 

Returning to his apartment, Kurama noticed that Kuwabara and Yukina had been here. He looked at his mother, lying on the couch so peaceful, and his eyes softened to an almost depressed vision. 

"Please forgive me, Shoiri Minamino. Forgive me for the painful burdens I have lain upon your heart...I pray that my disappearance does not cause you more pain... Farewell." Taking very few of the possessions he had, and thought would prove useful in his stand off, he once again left the house, as if he had never been there.

"I'm not returning. Even if I should survive this...I'm not comming back. Not for anyone..." Kurama's eyes watered, and he added quietly to himself. "Not even Hiei..."


	4. True Identities Revealed

"I know you're here, just come out and show yourself." Hiei yelled to the swaying trees. He had seen a blur of black fly by shortly after the small noise, and he knew that something was about to happen. 

One of the trees let out a cry of screeches, and at least twenty black crows flew out of it and circled Hiei. All screeched their annoying caw, flapped its wings wildly, and spread its claws out attempting to strike Hiei but none did. 

His eyes watched every crow individually, though, only one really caught his eye. Raising an arm, he stood still only hoping that his suspicions were correct. 

The swarm of crows dispersed but the special one remained. It fluttered its wings and landed lightly upon the outstretched arm, and gazed into the Demon's red eyes. Its crest turned a crimson red in the light and the chains clattered as it rocked back and forth from foot to foot.

"Muruko?" Just the thought was idiotic. He was asking a crow a question. A crow. It probably couldn't even understand what the hell he was saying.

Cocking its head to the side, the red crest pressed against the crow's head, and released. The chains clattered together again, and the crow looked Hiei straight within the eye. 

Raising a brow, Hiei felt a wave of power surge right down his spine. He shut his eyes with the weird sensation, and the crow flew off. Though, before it was totally out of sight, it let out a shrill screech.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Lord Kaaraaasuuu! Lord Kaaaraaasuuu!" The first jet-black crow flew in the open window.

Karasu strode through the corridors of the dungeons and followed the screeching of his crow. His expression could not be totally seen, but by the flames growing within his eyes he was not pleased.

The Demons within the cages reached out at Karasu as he strode by but he did not seem to care. At all. 

Upon reaching his crow pet, he closed the door and window. Locking both, he crossed his arms and snapped his fingers.

The crow hopped to the ground, and soon grew in size. Shortly after where the crow had been stood a figure. He wore a torn cape and his black hair was ragged and split ended. Two horns grew from his forehead, as well as four others that grew from his head covered by his hair. Three pairs of ears stuck out from the side of his head and his milky white eyes were narrowed, even though he could see nothing out of them. A bit of green smoke-light hovered around the figure in a restricting manner. 

"Karasu you ass hole." He sneered as he tried to break the smoke, although it seemed near impossible.

"Come now, Yomi. That's no way to talk to your new master." 

"You tricked me into becoming your slave, Karasu. I only wish for revenge on Kurama..." He clenched his teeth together and began to grind them.

Karasu frowned. "You will do nothing that might destroy that delicate form, Yomi. Or I will personally see to it that you will never wished you were born."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's already been done. By that damn Kurama."

The red crested crow perched itself outside the barred window, and pecked at the glass. 

"Behave yourself, Yomi. Wouldn't want to spoil your reputation in front of your authorities." Karasu walked over to the window and opened it allowing the crow to enter. Snapping his fingers again, she too turned to her true form. 

"Good to see you, Muruko."

"Indeed." She sneered. Trying to keep the fact that she had exposed herself, a secret, she frowned at the world. At her home, she had been preparing for the preparations for the Makai Tournament, and Karasu appeared. Before she knew what had happened she was being controlled by the Demon and was transformed to a crow.

"It's a shame, the only one who knows your true identity will be dead before he can tell anyone." He spoke in a monotonous voice and didn't even bother to face the Makai leader.

"What are you talking about?" Muruko tried to hide her emotions by putting up a facade but fear could be seen within her one good eye. 

"Oh, my dear...you know what I mean. Do not pretend you are stupid, for I know you aren't." He rubbed his pointer beneath her chin. "Say another word to anyone, and I'll rip your tongue out."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Kurama!" Hiei's eyes flashed. "What's going on?!" He yelled after the crow as he began to sprint off in the opposite direction. 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Wearing his new garb, a top with a flaming dragon and a pair of white pants, Kurama stood in a forest of bamboo. He awaited the hour in which he was told to go to the Konai shrine. He would not fail his friends and family. 

"_I've chosen. I've chosen you to be the one, I am willing...to die for." _

Hiei's words rushed through Kurama's mind. "I want you to know, Hiei...wherever you are...that I've chosen you as well. I would die a million deaths...just to save you one time... Just once..."


	5. The Stage Has Been Set

Time rushed on, and Hiei searched everywhere for Kurama. Several times he had run into his fellow comrades, but had continued past them without a further word. There's no way that Kurama would be able to manage on his own, for he was wounded. Although, he had a sneaking suspicion, that was what their opponent was counting upon.

"Kurama, how could you be so foolish?!" 

As he ran, moisture built in his eyes. He began to remember how he had treated Kurama after the battle. Acted as if he didn't care for him, treated him like nothing but dirt. Maybe, the only reason Kurama was doing this was because of how he had been so cruel. Hiei stopped running, as his whole body seemed to quiver. 

"It's...it's all my fault..."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Muruko didn't answer, but she showed no sign of fear. 

Smirking, Karasu nodded to both Muruko and Yomi. "Well then, if you have no more information you wish to share with me, I will return you to your proper, most appropriate forms." He grinned behind his mask. Raising his fingers again, he snapped them together. 

Frowning, Yomi and Muruko both shrank and became the small crows once again. Enabled with sight again, Yomi no longer remained still. Instead he hopped about flapping his wings and blinking his black eyes. 

"Now my pets, prepare yourselves for our guest. He will be arriving very soon, and I expect that you will give him the best of care possible." Turning upon his heel, Karasu unlocked the door and trundled from the room, jacket tails fluttering behind him.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Kuwabara and Yukina had returned to Kurama's apartment, and Yukina had kept a very watchful eye upon Shoiri. "Oh, Minamino..." 

Cleaning up the mess of feathers and blood, Kuwabara looked over at Yukina. "She still hasn't come to?" 

Sadly, Yukina shook her head. "Not yet..."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Looking to the sky, Kurama could tell by the position in which the sun was in that the hour was approaching. "Karasu...I don't care what you do to me, just don't touch the ones I care about...or I promise you, that I will see your death is slow and painful!"

His emerald eyes sparkled with ferocity as he clenched a fist. He had wrapped his abdomen, though the wound was beginning to reopen again. Kurama had set an ointment upon his neck wound and it supposedly created a fake scab upon his wound. 

He was ready.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Hiei...oh, Hiei..." A voice floated upon the winds as the Youkai wallowed within his sorrowful feelings towards the Kitsune.

Blinking, Hiei looked around, not in the mood to be playing games with another shadowed figure. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just you." Karasu stepped out behind Hiei and before he could turn around, a fog of smoke tunneled in and he choked upon the gas. Hiei fell to the ground, unconscious.

Picking Hiei up by the scruff of his jacket, Karasu sneered. "The scenery is set, we have the supporting cast, now all we need is the main character..."


	6. The Curtain Rises

Awakening, Hiei found that his arms were cuffed and chained high above his head, his shirt had been removed and only his pants and the bandages upon his Black Dragon remained. His feet were chained to the floor, and he was within a large, dark, empty room. The only thing that could be seen were thousands of pairs of yellow eyes. 

All narrowed and small hisses could be heard. Sliding forth from the darkness, were the owners of the eyes. They turned out to be snakes. The whole room was crawling with them, but only a few slid forth. Only the largest ones that had a pattern of red diamonds and black circles. Sliding their way towards Hiei, they climbed up his legs and wrapped themselves around him. 

Most hissed in his ears and many made sudden movements to sink their fangs within his bare skin. Hiei closed his eyes, showing no fright at all towards the snakes and making no movements. He allowed them to crawl upon his body; he knew eventually they would leave him alone.

A bit of light flooded in from the creaking door, and Karasu's outline could be seen shadowed by the light. "Enjoying the scenery, Hiei?" 

Choosing not to answer, the Youkai ignored Karasu. His eyes remained shut. The snakes' tongues flicked in and out as they examined Hiei. Then smelt their Master's scent and they all turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, you won't be waiting much longer. Our guest will be arriving very soon..."

This caused Hiei to jerk his head up and the snakes coiled around his neck hissed angrily. "What?!" 

"That's right..." Karasu nodded and smirked. "Dear, dear Kurama will be joining you very shortly."

"You bastard..." 

Turning upon his heel, Karasu strode out of the room. "Be patient, Hiei... Patient."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Kurama's hand ran through the thin long leaves of the bamboo. He grabbed a branch extending from the round stem and picked it off. Placing it upon his other hands palm, it rested there with a variety of seeds. Closing his hand into a fist around the plant items, he hid them within the mass of his hair, right behind his right ear.

Looking to the slowly rising moon, Kurama frowned. 

"It's time."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

From having to watch Shoiri for a long time, Yukina had fallen asleep in the chair next to the couch. 

Kuwabara was still awake, staring out of the window. 

"Kurama what the hell are you doing? Why didn't you tell anyone about this shit?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Slowly, Kurama approached the Konai shrine. Things were not as he had expected them to be and he became very cautious. 

"Karasu! I've come alone, as told. Show yourself!"

There was no answer. The bushes and trees rustled with a small breeze and crickets chirped, but that was it.

"Craaw!" Yomi and Muruko perched upon the tree beside Kurama. Both cocked their head and flew into the shrine beckoning Kurama to follow them.

After a pause, he did. Only the burning candles held dim light within the building; Kurama narrowed his eyes trying to see through the darkness.

"Kurama..." The weakened voice came from the pitch black.

The Youko gasped. "Hiei?!"

Suddenly an array of lights turned themselves on and Hiei could be seen still chained. His body was swollen and bruised. When the lights had flashed on, the snakes slithered away all hissing. One remained although; a great adder wrapped around Hiei's neck.

Regretting his earlier words, Kurama stared at Hiei and the large snake. His eyes locked with that of the adder and he stared. Stared deeply within its cold, yellow eyes. Trying to communicate with his eyesight, Kurama told the adder to go away.

After hissing again, the coils loosened their grip and it made its way back into the hole in the wall. Immediately, Kurama ran to Hiei's side and broke the chains that bound him. The Youkai collapsed and Kurama caught him, laying him down, back resting on the wall.

"Hiei, what happened to you?!"

"I...went looking...for you..." The answer came unusually quiet, even for Hiei.

"No! Don't you dare die on me!" Kurama's lip quivered and his fingers lightly ran over two fang marks upon Hiei's neck. It seemed, the adder had bitten Hiei before he arrived.

"Die? I'm...not...going...anywhere..." Hiei tried to smirk.

"The fox and the dragon united again..."


	7. Knockin' At Death's Door

"Too bad you won't be together for long." Standing in the doorframe of the Konai shrine, Karasu eyed Kurama and Hiei.

"Karasu..." Kurama glared back at the figure. 

"Looking as delicate as every, my dear Kurama." As he stepped forward, Muruko and Yomi perched on his broad shoulders.

"Don't call me that..." Kurama's eyes narrowed with anger. 

"Fine then, Kurama...If you do not wish to converse with me, then we might as well get on with the fight." Taking a few steps back, Karasu flexed his shoulders and the two crows flew off and out to the outside trees where they could watch anxiously.

After looking to Hiei, Kurama nodded solmnly. "Hiei...don't try to move, it will only cause the poison to spread quicker. I promise we'll get through this together." 

Pulling the familiar rose from his hair, Kurama flicked it and it became the rose whip that he always used. There was a set determination present and the kind hearted Kitsune no longer had the showing of concern or mercy.

"Dear, dear Kurama. Frowning only hides your beauty, I liked you much better when you have that peacefullness to yourself, that weakness..." Karasu sneered.

"Just shut up and fight." Kurama thrust his rose whip at Karasu but before it could hit, he had moved his position.   
  
Karasu moved with much ease and Kurama gasped as his attack did nothing but merely breeze past him. Hopping up, Karasu flipped over the Youko and placed a small bomb upon his shoulder. The action was super fast, and before Kurama could remove the explosive it had created a small bleeding hole within his shoulder.

Crying out in pain, Kurama grabbed his shoulder and squinted his eyes as prespiration ran down his face.

"Heh, the fight has barely begun and already you are losing. You underestimated me, Kurama. You could have spent a lifetime with me, but instead you chose to die. Die with that Youkai of yours."

"Shut up..." Reaching behind his ear, Kurama pulled a small blue seed from his hair. Holding it within his clenched fist, he focused some of his spirit power on it causing it to sprout. 

Hiei tried to watch the fight but the poison was circulating its way through his body and his vision shortly fogged and he began to expirence small convulsions. The Youkai tried to clench his teeth and bare it but the more he fought the more it he sank deeper.

"Let me heal your pain, Kurama... You don't need this you deserve better..." Karasu stepped forward towards Kurama, his hand outstretched.

"Sorry, but I think not!" Speeding towards Karasu, Kurama clutched the seedling tight. When he reached what he believed was close enough, he shot his palm out towards Karasu's chest and attempted to plant the seed within the Demon's chest.

"What...?!" Eyes narrowing, Karasu moved to the side though he was not fast enough. The seed shot into his left shoulder and vines immediately shot out. Wrapping themselves around his arm, they began to suck the energy from Karasu. Blood dripped down his arm and Karasu glared at the plant with great disappointment.

"I expected more from a Demon of your stature, Kurama. But then, I guess I can't expect much with you in that human form." Gritting his teeth, Karasu ripped the seed from his shoulder. The plant although, did not wish to let go and in the process of its removal ripped out several chunks of Karasu's arm.

Breathing heavily, Kurama held tight to his rose whip as he watched the amount of blood collecting on the floor. His a rosey red, and Karasu's a deeper purple-red.

Forming another explosive, Karasu tossed it within his hand. "I'm going to kill you now, Kurama. Then you and your friend will truly be together... In the flames of eternal sleep!"

Sweeping his hand in the air, the explosive grew bigger and Karasu threw it at Kurama. The Youko was unable to dodge it, as he was trying to gain his breath back and it hit. Dead on.

The bomb exploded and the shrine was clouded in smoke. 

Karasu smirked as he knew he had won the battle and finally killed Kurama.

Hiei inhaled sharply and tried to find Kurama's figure because he could no longer sense his spirit energy and that really scared him. Either Kurama had used all his spirit energy up and he had none left, or...he was dead.

The smoke cleared and Kurama's form could be seen spralled out upon the ground.

"Hn." Karasu grinned devilishly behind his mask as he walked towards Kurama's form. Roughly, he kicked him and got no response which only increased his excitement. 

Turning towards Hiei, Karasu sneered. "Your friends dead. Now, it's your turn to join him..."

From his spot upon the floor, Kurama reached behind his ear for the final time and grabbed the bamboo leaves. Having no spirit power left, he stuck the leaves within his shoulder wound and the plant grew from within his own arm. The pain was beyond being unberable, and the bamboo shot from Kurama's arm dripping with his own blood.

Just as Karasu was about to attack Hiei, Kurama sprang to his feet and slammed the bamboo protruding from his arm into Karasu's back and straight through his heart.

"...You...Why you..!!!" Karasu coughed blood up and with his last energy sent a explosion quite near Kurama's heart. Karasu fell to the ground dead, and Kurama's hands flew to the scorch marks upon his chest.

Quivering, Kurama fell to the ground and cringed into a ball. The small bomb made its way through and stopped dead within the middle of his chest.

Reaching out to his friend, Hiei stretched his arm and squinted against his blurring vision to try and save him. "Ku...rama..." The Youkai began to drag himself to Kurama's side swallowing his pain just to be by his best friend's side.

Blinking slowly, Kurama saw Hiei's outline and felt his hand lie itself upon his own. He smiled. 

"Hi...ei..." After Kurama had said his friends name, his eyes closed and his chest stopped heaving and remained still.

Looking over at Kurama, Hiei's eyes quivered and filled with moisture. "Kurama...? Kur...ama...?" The Youkai lightly touched Kurama's shoulder but he did not move or answer. He only laid still, his eyelids closed.

"No... No...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei clutched Kurama's arm and cried to the shrine's ceiling. "Why Kurama?! Why not me?!" The tears fell down his face freely and he too collapsed next to Kurama. Their hands held together by their bond of friendship...

The two Demons lay in a sea of blood. The blood of pain. The blood of suffering. The blood of evil. The blood of friendship... Both had died, to save one another... Their love was stronger than their will to live and now both...were dead. 

  
Sometime in the early morning, Yukina had woken up. The words Konai Shrine had been screeched in her ear and she tapped lightly on the door frame. "Hello?" Taking a step inside, she saw the three bodies and the whole floor covered in blood. Two crows sat atop the body of a tall, black-haired figure pecking at his body. Then...she saw them. 

"KURAMA?!!! BIG BROTHER?!!!"


	8. Return to the Ningenkai

The plants of the vast grassland swayed back and forth in rhythm to the passing breeze. Amongst the scenery sat a young man. His hair was red, eyes a brilliant green, and a smile grew upon his face. Sitting beneath a great oak, he basked in the shade his arms resting by his side, legs crossed. 

"Hello, Kurama." A blue haired girl flew over to the sitting person, riding what seemed to be an oar. Her legs dangled over the side and her bright pink kimono seemed to glow.

Kurama looked up from the horizon and smiled at the new comer. "Good to see you, Botan."

Botan's shoulders sank and she held to the oar. "I wish I could say the same but I am only visiting you here under serious manners. You see, Koenma sent me."

"I see." He nodded his head. 

"Lord Koenma is sending you back to the Ningenkai. He said something about your time not being up and that you still had a few more tasks to complete, but...I really wasn't listening..." She blissfully stuck a hand behind her head and sweatdropped.

He smiled again, and with a small laugh bowed his head. "You see, Botan...the only problem with that is that...I am unsure of whether or not I wish to return. Should I not have a say in on this?" Kurama looked at the Guide to the Spirit World with sparkling eyes.

"But..." Botan stammered. "Why wouldn't you want to return back, to your home?"

"I don't know, Botan. It's just that there's this peacefulness to this place, something I couldn't feel down there. I actually feel safe for once. No cares, nothing to worry about..." The words poured out of his mouth although, his heart sank as he thought of Hiei. He had not been informed that the Youkai also died along with him and he continued to believe that Hiei was still down there.

"Oh...well I do hope you reconsider that, Kurama... There's a lot of people down there who are still counting on you... Like dear Shoiri Minamino..." She turned and began to fly away slowly.

The Youko's eyes widened and his heart sank with the mentioning of his human mother. He had just left, without telling her where he was going. She never knew the truth, although...it was probably better that way. Stumbling to his feet, Kurama looked at the oar's girl. "Botan, wait! ...I will go back."

Botan smiled. "Thank you, Kurama... Just go and find Koenma, and he'll straighten everything out!" And with that, she flew off away from the grasslands.

Kurama placed a hand upon the tree's trunk he stood next to and sighed. "So, I'm going back..."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Flying through a dense forest, Botan had to be wary of the trees that covered almost every square inch of the environment.

"Where could he have gotten himself to? He's only been here for less than a day, and he already has _me lost."_

"Hn. Looking for me?" Hiei appeared behind Botan, his arms crossed and a frown planted upon his face.

"Irk!" Botan froze, not expecting this sudden response and spun around to face Hiei. Her voice squeaked, "Heey! I just came to tell you...that you need to head back down the Ningenkai!" It was all Botan could do but to keep herself from fainting on the spot.

"Whatever..." He didn't mind returning or not. All he knew was that he let Kurama down, and he could never forgive himself.

"Alright then! I'll send you down myself, you'll have to explain things to the others, Yukina got quite a shock last night..."   
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed as Yukina's name was mentioned and only grunted.

Waving her hand in a circular motion, a small hole appeared. It was a swirl of silver and black waves of light and Hiei calmly walked in.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Yukina collapsed beside the two bodies and sat in the pool of blood, oblivious to it. She quivered all over and tears fell from her eyes freely, turning into the gems that the Koorimes were so famous for.

Earlier, Kuwabara had also found out what happened and ran around the town searching for Yusuke. He'd want to know.

Placing a light hand upon her brother's cheek, Yukina continued to sob quietly.

  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Kurama walked through the grass looking for Koenma's office castle. It was good to be back in Spirit World, though it was sad he would be leaving it so soon.

"Oi, Kurama." The familiar voice brushed past Kurama's ears, and his smile grew.

"Kuronue." Yes, finally...he'd be able to speak with the real Kuronue. His old friend. He truly was happy up here, everything was almost perfect.


	9. An Encounter With Those Lost

Hiei's hand slowly twitched, which caused Yukina to stare at his body teary eyed. 

"B-brother?"

The two crows stirred and looked at each other with cocked heads. 

The color returned to Hiei's face, and he jerked up with a cough attack. Yukina, totally freaked out, jumped backwards in surprise and fright. This sudden "awakening" also caused both Muruko and Yomi to caw loudly and flap out to the tree branches to get away from this living dead.

"You're...alive...?!"

"Of course, I'm alive." Hiei spat as he glared at Yukina. He still was terribly upset with himself about his letting go of Kurama, and allowing this shit to happen.

"But..." Yukina stopped herself in mid sentence and her eyes fell upon Kurama's limp form still lying within the blood. "What...what about Kurama?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Sitting himself next to Kuronue, Kurama sighed as he turned to the light blue sky that was dappled with the cotton-like clouds.

"So the great Youko finally got caught, eh?" Kuronue looked at Kurama through the silted fringe of his hat. "Hn. But in human form, so that's another factor, I should guess." He smirked. Of course this was just like old times to Kuronue. He was still the jokester he always was.

"Heh. Yeah, like you would be an expert on the subject, Kuronue." Laughing, Kurama lay back in the grass staring at the sky.

From where he sat, Kuronue smiled his very rare true smile, but it quickly faded. 

"Kurama, you don't belong here...at least not yet. Go back..." This was obviously very hard for Kuronue considering how many times he had to pause and how a very faint build up of moisture appeared sparkling in his eyes.

The Youko pushed himself up so he was sitting again and looked Kuronue in the eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kuronue cut him short.

"Please, don't make this harder than it is..."

After a pause, Kurama nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Was all that Kuronue stated as a consolation.

Standing, Kurama turned away from his friend and mumbled beneath his breath. "Well then, I guess I'll go find Koenma..."

"Kurama, don't consider this a goodbye for forever...just...until next time."

"Until next time." Kurama repeated out loud, almost in an answer form, then started walking away.

The smile returned to Kuronue's face. "Don't you go forget me now!"

"It isn't possible, Kuronue...That just isn't possible..." 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Just as Hiei walked over to Kurama's still empty body, Kuwabara appeared in the door with Yusuke at his side.

"What the hell happened here?!" Yusuke peered inside, noting all the blood, an array of black feathers, Karasu's body and then Kurama's.

"Nothing that concerns you." Hiei bent down and picked Kurama up. Even with the size difference, it did not seem to be much difficulty for the Youkai and he strode out past Yukina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"...This must be hard for him." Yukina added as the three of them watched Hiei carry Kurama's blood-soaked body supposedly to his small home.

"Poor guy..." Yusuke mumbled. He knew that Botan was somewhere up in Spirit World taking care of Kurama's case. It wasn't like the Fox Spirit could just disappear without a trace like that...at least...not Kurama.


	10. The Fate of a Lonely Crow

Tapping upon the large door of Koenma's office building, Kurama stared at the ground in which he stood upon.

The doors swung open and a figure could be seen standing in the hallway. "Why hello there, Kurama."

Looking up, Kurama saw Koenma, not in his baby form but his teenage body. The pacifier was in his mouth and "Jr." written atop his forehead. He nodded. "Good to see you Koenma."

"Ready to go back to the Ningenkai?" Koenma took a step forward and his cape fluttered behind him.

Kurama paused, and his eyes averted from Koenma again. He thought of Kuronue and their short talk, and then he thought of Hiei... He thought he had decided...but...

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Lying Kurama down upon the floor of his small house, Hiei stared at his body. So bloody and yet, peaceful in his calming way. The Youkai sighed, and let his back rest against the wall. He waited for Kurama to return, with the fox's head resting in his lap.

He wiped the blood from Kurama's face and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Kurama...please come back soon..."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Muruko and Yomi flew off into the forest after nodding to each other. It was not unusual for two crows to fly side-by-side so they did not attract much attention. They cawed and when they reached a rather large clearing they landed and strutted about for a bit, flapping their wings lightly to rid them of the blood.

Now that Karasu was dead, they both could return to their normal forms. The forms in which they had been granted at birth and the ones in which their name was known.

With a shake of her crimson crested head, Muruko returned to her former self, with a sparkle of ebony light. She looked down at Yomi and blinked. "Yomi, aren't you going to transform back to...yourself?"

Over the time they had spent together in their bird form, Muruko and Yomi had learned much of each other's past and hopeful future. They had grown a bit close and now shared a relationship of respect. For they hadn't talked much as a part of the Makai but now...things were different. Yomi shook his feathered head and cocked it to a side. Using his mind he responded to Muruko's question in a soft, calm voice that was unusual for him.

"I decided to remain as this crow. For, I am able to have vision once again and embrace nature as it was when I was naught but a young child." He paused and nodded his beak with a small click. "In my former state, Yomi of the Makai, I had left quite a reputation with that name...and I want to leave it all behind. Some say that you need to live with your past instead of forgetting it...but I can't do that."

"Yomi..." Muruko stared at him in disbelief with the sacrifice he was making.

Bowing his head, he spread his wings, tail feathers spread. "I shall be keeping an eye on you, so don't worry." He tried to smile, although his crow features did not show it that well. "Farewell, Muruko." 

The Makai leader watched Yomi flap away, leaving her life forever. "If only...this hadn't happened..." She smiled, small tears built up in her eye. "We might have made a nice couple..." Whispering to herself, she too departed. It was not her place to stay and she still had to tend to the Makai Tournament.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Yes. I'm ready." 

Koenma nodded and he raised a hand, causing his cape to shift. As he spoke his pacifier moved up and down in his mouth. "Well here, before you leave I wanted to give you something." Taking Kurama's hand, he placed a small wrapped packet in his open palm with a small wink. "I believe you know someone this will do well with."

Kurama nodded graciously with a smile. "Thank you for all your kind deeds, Koenma."

"Don't mention it." And with that, Koenma gave Kurama a hefty pat upon the back, which sent him down to the Ningenkai and those who loved him.

"I'll be seeing you around, later. Kurama." Koenma mumbled before turning and returning to his office. Not that he was going to do work, for once. Oh no.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

As the Youko's eyelids fluttered lightly, his left hand folded into a fist as if he were holding something.

Hiei looked to Kurama's form hopefully, his eyes were bloodshot and he clenched his hands about his legs in suspenseful waiting.

Slowly, the emerald eyes could be seen and Kurama pushed himself up so his back was leaning against the wall for support. The first thing he did was look to Hiei with a smile on his face.

Although, he was quickly embraced by Hiei and this surprised him. Tears sprang from the Youkai's eyes and he muttered to Kurama. "I thought I lost you..."

This caused Kurama to pat Hiei's back reassuringly, and he promised not only to Hiei, but himself. "I would never leave you Hiei...not for anything in the world..."

"You better not, fox." Hiei's reply came confidently and in a stern but joking manner. It was the only way Hiei knew on how to show his compassion.

Kurama chuckled...and remembered the parcel in his hand. Unwrapping it, he handed it to Hiei. "I'm not sure if this will have much meaning...but it's to replace your Hiruiseki gem." He placed the crystal within Hiei's palm and used his own hand to close the Youkai's fingers around it.

Hiei looked from his closed hand in which Kurama's was over, to the Youko himself. He did not answer, for affection was not one of his strong points.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"What do you mean, you don't have it?! Where's my Silver Imperial Crystal?!" The girl slammed her palms upon Koenma's desk with a look of utter shock planted upon her face.

Koenma stared at the meatball headed girl while trying not to face fault. 

"All I can say...is that it's in the hands of some fox by now..." He sweatdropped and Sailor Moon stomped out of the office waving her fist. 

"Grr...I'm never giving anything for you to hold AGAIN!"

Author's Note: Haha...sorry about that last bit. I just couldn't stay all serious through the end. Well that's it for this novel. Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but thanks for staying with me until the end! Thanks to all of your support, I actually finished an entire fanfic along with its sequel in a relevant several weeks. Usually, it takes me around a couple years (write then forget then come back to later). If you would review with comments and constructive criticism, that'd be awesome. Don't worry though, I'll keep writing fics. You haven't seen the end of me! Tchao!


End file.
